nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Scar
Scar is the main villain of the Lion King, and is a member of the Organization. Canon Bio Scar is the main antagonist of The Lion King. His name before he got his scar was Taka. He is the younger brother of Mufasa and the uncle of Simba. Scar is jealous of Simba's position as the next king of the Pride Lands, so he plots to kill his brother and nephew, in order to seize the throne. To carry out his plans, Scar recruits three spotted hyenas; Shenzi, Banzai and Ed — who gladly do his bidding in exchange for food. Mufasa foils their first attempt to kill Simba, so Scar calls up an entire army of hyenas and promises that when he is king the hyenas will "never go hungry again". With the help of the hyenas, Scar triggers a wildebeest stampede meant to kill both Simba and Mufasa. Mufasa manages to save his son, but as he tries to escape by climbing up the gorge, Scar throws Mufasa off the cliff back into the stampede to his death. Scar then convinces Simba that he caused the stampede (he had let out a loud yowl, while practicing roaring, seconds before the stampede began, and had not seen the hyenas chasing the herd into the gorge nor Scar throw his father to his death) and caused Mufasa's death. Scar advises Simba to run away then orders the hyenas to kill him, but they fail to do so. Scar then returns to Pride Rock and assumes the throne, letting the hyenas into the Pride Lands and leading the other lions to believe that both Mufasa and Simba died in the gorge. Scar's reign over Pride Rock is a disaster; droughts hit, food and water becomes scarce, and many animals die while others try to move on away from the Pride Lands, causing the kingdom to become a barren wasteland. He also grows increasingly paranoid about the loyalty of his subjects, becoming enraged upon the mere mention of the name "Mufasa". Years later, to Scar's surprise, Simba returns to challenge his uncle for the throne. After a verbal confrontation, Scar finally confesses to everyone that he actually killed Mufasa. A fierce battle erupts between Scar's hyenas and Simba's friends and family, while Simba fights Scar himself. Scar attempts to deflect Simba's anger towards the hyenas, not knowing that the hyenas can hear him, but Simba no longer trusts anything Scar says. After an intense duel, Simba manages to throw Scar over the cliff to the hyenas waiting below. The surviving hyenas, determined to get revenge on Scar for denouncing them as 'the enemy' on top of years of mistreatment, surround their fallen leader and maul him to death. Role in Ultima Scar is a member of the Organization, who's primarily in charge in leading the recorrupted hyenas to battle. However, Maleficent and Padro Lodo were interested much further in how Scar's heart was completely blackened with hate for Mufasa and Simba, and to what lengths he would go to in order to become king of Pride Rock. So, the two leaders of the Org, alongside Unicron the Chaos Bringer, approached Scar one day and told him that as a reward for his continued service to the Org, the villains would like to give him a myriad of forms for him to assume in battle. Scar, not knowing what these forms would bring to him, accepted the offer, and was immediately blasted with a horde of dark magic from Maleficent, Lodo, and Unicron The result gave Scar a sort of Omnitrix bonded to his left front leg that could change Scar into any of the preselected forms he chose for the time. These forms include: Simba_and_scar_transformed_by_tyrranux-d4e14cd.jpg|Decepticon Mode - by Tyrannux Scar_hligloud.jpg|Sky God Mode Unknown.jpeg|Cauldron Born Mode - By Hellraptor KH2_Lion_Hearts_II_by_alphaleo14.jpg|Sorcerer Mode - by alphaleo14 Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters